entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Reddotier/The Criminal Organisations Unit (COU)
''Please do note that this is unofficial and is fan-fiction. Also, this is unfinished.'' Overview Information The COU or the Criminal Organisations Unit is a branch of the FBI that specialises in espionage and combat against major criminal organisations. The COU does not act against any terrorism or para-military movement. The COU does not act against minor crime organisations (eg. neighbourhood gangs) but are interested in the more, larger organisations (eg. the Italian Mafia.). Founding The COU was founded by Director J. Edgar Hoover in 1939 during the peak of the American Mafia. The COU hired field agents and troopers from the original FBI, giving them special training to help decimate the Mafia. Many high ranks were both forcefully and voluentarily were assigned to the COU. The COU did many combat and espionage missions and were sometimes successful, giving the Mafia a big weight. The COU's job did get harder when American Gangsters came in, being another big threat. The COU managed to hold and withdrawl balance against the American Gangsters and the American Mafia. Targeted Organisations The American Mafia (Neutralised) The many American Gangsters (Neutralised) Halcyon (Active) Phoenix (Active) Known Operatives Elite Operative Squadron Delta-8 (EOS Δ-8) |-| Thomas Conwell = Overview Thomas Graham Conwell is an elite operative who was hired by the COU in 2009. Conwell was hired as a field agent, due to his prior experiences in the FBI since 2003. Conwell then took a combat training and examination and was then promoted to an Operative. Conwell was assigned to Operative Squadron Epsilon-14 with 4 other operatives. Conwell was the one of the best operatives in the COU. After only 1 year, Conwell was promoted to Elite Operative and was a Squadron Leader for Operative Squadron Omega-28. After 2 years, Conwell was reassigned to EOS Delta-8, where he stands today. |-| Adam Smith = Overview Adam Smith is an elite operative who was hired by the COU in 2010. Smith was transferred to the COU, since he was an FBI SWAT unit. Smith was the top of the troopers. He survived many raids and was considered to be one of the 'lucky *********'. Smith then decided to attend an espionage training and complete the exam, promoting him to Operative. He was assigned to Operative Squadron Nu-16. After two years of service, he was then promoted to Elite Operative, where he was then assigned to EOS Delta-8, where he now stands today. |-| Jacob Cannie = Overview Jacob Cannie is an elite operative and combat medic who was hired by the COU in 2008. Jacob graduated from college in 1994 and completed medical school in 2006. He served 2 years as a surgeon before the COU decided to do a trial on having combat medics for the troopers. Jacob served as a combat medic with troopers until propaganda posters inspiring agents and troopers to become operatives convinced him to attend an espionage training and complete the Operative Induction Exam. In 2010, Jacob became an operative, and was assigned to Gamma-19. He was promoted in 2011 and was assigned to EOS Iota-6. In 2012, he was then reassigned to EOS Delta-8. Jacob has a crush on Jessie!!!! That is irrelevant information, Adam. You are not authorised to edit this dossier. |-| Jessie Carlen = unfinished COU Operations Category:Blog posts